peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-14 ; Comments *Fourth of four shows featuring cover versions, broadcast over two weekends. The other three went out on 06 July 1991, 07 July 1991 and 13 July 1991. *"You may by now be thinking 'The old fool's forgotten The Fall.'" * * Sessions *Unsane #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1991-05-21. Released on The Peel Sessions (CD, 1993 / 1994, Strange Fruit SFRCD123 / Matador OLE 074-2). *Blade #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 01 December 1990. Recorded 1990-11-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting (1a) *Ted Chippington: The Wanderer (single) Vindaloo *DJ Lebowitz: Judy Is A Punk (LP - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl *Farm: Stepping Stone (single) Produce *Pat Kelly: It's Over (single) MNF *Unsane: Bath (Peel session) *Blade: Lyrical Maniac (Peel Session) *Bush Tetras: Cold Turkey (LP - Start Swimming) Stiff *Robert Wyatt: Yolanda (12" EP - Work In Progress) Rough Trade *(news) *Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) (CD - Where The Pyramid Meets The Eye: A Tribute To Roky Erickson) Sire *Galaxie 500: Don't Let Our Youth Go To Waste (LP - Today) Shimmy Disc *Al T. Joe: Hitchin' A Ride (single?) *Barry Adamson, Anita Lane & The Thought System Of Love: These Boots Are Made For Walking (Nox Fresh mix) (12" single) Mute *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Helter Skelter (12" EP - Peel Session (The Second Session)) Strange Fruit - continues after tape flip (1b) *Terry Edwards: The Hardest Walk (EP - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim & William Reid) Stim *Napalm Death: Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / SOB (LP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Blade: It Don't Mean A Thing (Peel session) *Husker Du: Eight Miles High (single) SST *Residents: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (LP - Subterranean Modern) Ralph *Fall: Rollin' Dany (single - Couldn't Get Ahead) Beggars Banquet *Fall: Pinball Machine (LP - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (single) Beggars Banquet *Fall: White Lightning (EP) Fontana *Fall: Victoria (Single) Beggars Banquet *Fall: Popcorn Double Feature (Single) Fontana *Fall: A Day In The Life (LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) NME *Dynamites: Hello Mother (LP - Tighten Up, Vol. 5) Trojan (2a) *Unsane: Organ Donor/Street Sweeper/Jungle Music/Exterminator (Peel Session) *Blade: Forward (Peel Session) *Morrissey: East West (Single - Ouija Board, Ouija Board) HMV *Barbel: Winchester Cathedral (LP - Through The Looking Glass 1966) Imaginary *Steely & Clevie featuring Suzanne Couch: Why (12") Profile *(news) *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (Single) Sub Pop *Mudhoney: When Tomorrow Hits (LP - Mudhoney) Sub Pop *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7") Boner *Sugarcubes: Motorcycle Mama (LP - Various - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary) Elektra *Dead Kennedys: Rawhide (EP - In God We Trust, Inc.) Alternative Tentacles *Mav Cacharel: ? (?) (continues after tape flip) (Unknown) (2b) *Blade: The Coming Is Near (Peel Session) *World Domination Enterprises: Funky Town (LP - Love From Lead City) Product Inc *Julian & The Chosen Few with The Gaytones: Joy To The World (LP - Tighten Up, Vol. 5) Trojan *Pale Saints: Kinky Love (EP - Flesh Balloon) 4AD *Champs' Boys Orchestra: Tubular Bells (7") Vogue *Extreme Noise Terror: I Am A Bloody Fool/In It For Life (LP - The Peel Sessions Strange Fruit) *Colourbox featuring Lorita Grahame: Baby I Love You So (single) 4AD *Birthday Party: Loose (EP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (LP - Alvin Lives (In Leeds)) Midnight Music File ;Name *1991-07-14 Peel-1991-07-14-Cover-Versions-1A *1991-07-14 Peel-1991-07-14-Cover-Versions-1B *1991-07-14 Peel-1991-07-14-Cover-Versions-2A *1991-07-14 Peel-1991-07-14-Cover-Versions-2B ;Length *46:35 *40:50 *47:23 *41:25 ;Other * *Many thanks to Alan! ;Available * Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown